Through the looking Glass
by Mandarax
Summary: Threads cabin-fic episode addition. Daniel watches Sam and Jack on the dock.


Through the looking Glass by Mandarax

Rated K

Disclaimer: Unfortunately they don't belong to me, but seeing as I don't have the heart to ever do anything bad to them, I promise to put back where I found them unhurt.

Summary: Daniel's watching them from the cabin.

*

I stand at the window of cabin kitchen. I watch them, unbeknownst to them. They stand side by side on the dock, they're talking, and I watch, just like I've had for the last eight years. I'm aware that I'm intruding on their personal conversation, but it's not like I can hear what's being said. I can imagine though. I lean against the window frame.

He says something that makes her laugh and he smiles back at her. He always was able to make her laugh. He's a funny guy, he makes us all laugh, but it's like he tries extra hard with her, like her laugh is worth so much more.

I watch them and she's explaining something, I can tell by the way her hands move really fast. There's a respectable distance between them, as usual. I shake my head and lift up a thumb and forefinger in front of their reflections in the window, and push them together. She goes on talking and they are oblivious to me. He follows her hands as they move fast and I know he'll stop her in a moment and ask her to dumb it down for him. When he does, she smiles, she's been expecting it. She says a few words and he responds with what I assume is 'why didn't you just say so'.

They turn to face the lake now, shoulder touching shoulder. They're talking about the lake, and lack of fish, about the long drive up here, about me and Teal'c, about everything except the most important thing. I sigh and my friend, who is sitting at the kitchen table with a disapproving raised eyebrow looks at me. I just shake my head. No, there is nothing new. He disapproves of my watching them, but he's just as curious as I am.

I look out the window again and he's shrugging his jacket off and he puts it around her shoulders. Must be getting cold out there. She pulls at the lapels, closing the jacket around her. He stands next to her, rubbing his hands up and down his crossed arms, trying to keep the cold away. She says something and slides out of the jacket, and hands it back to him. He wraps it around his shoulder, and then pulling her to him, he wraps it around her as well. There are no words between them and I can only imagine where hands end up underneath the jacket. This time when I sigh it's a happier release of air from my lungs. They are finally on the right track here. I switch positions so I can see them better in the dimming sunlight.

Her head is on his shoulder but when he says something she looks up and she nods once. He says something again and she lays her head against his shoulder again. They stand there together for long moments and it's barely light out anymore but I can still see them. I can see his hand rubbing circles on her back and I'm sure that while I can't see, couldn't have even if it were day outside, that she's shivering from his touch.

He turns his head to hers and presses a kiss to her forehead. I have never seen him act anything remotely close to the way he is now, but she isn't surprised. She raises her head and her eyes meet his. They both hesitate before their lips meet and I swear I can see his lips move as he whispers something, and then she's pushing herself into him, pushing herself on her toes, and they're kissing.

My sharp intake of air alerts my friend at the table and he joins me at the window. I smile at him and he bows his head at me. At last, eight years of watching them with each other on missions and here on Earth have come to an end as we watch and her arms snake up his chest and around his neck and he pulls her closer to him. The jacket, long forgotten, has fallen off their shoulders to the dock and neither of them cares. They don't need a jacket to keep them warm anymore.

They break apart and their eyes are sparkling in the moonlight. He says something and she laugh again. Then he whispers something more and they're kissing again.

He takes her hand in his and bends down to pick up the jacket and they're coming up the path to the house, still hand in hand. When they come in I'm already at the stove, heating up left over pizza from yesterday.

And I can't get the goofy grin off my face.

The End


End file.
